Gizmosuit (2017 Continuum)
The Gizmosuit is a suit of robotic armour equipped with countless gizmos invented by Gyro Gearloose, probably with help from Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and with later alterations by Huey Duck, in the . Description The Gizmosuit is a suit of superpowered robotic armour equipped with numerous gizmos worn by Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera in his capacity as Gizmoduck. The Gizmosuit is activated by Fenton saying his catchphrase, "blathering blatherskite", and is specifically programmed to respond only to Fenton's voice. It initially was controlled via a core processor, but is now directly wired into Fenton's brain. History Shortly after Li'l Bulb briefly turned evil, Gyro Gearloose began brainstorming how to invent something that wouldn't turn evil. After concluding he needed something directly controlled by a human, Gyro began work on Project Blatherskite. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera has a blueprint for it hanging in his private laboratory, so he may have had some input in its creation. Fenton was very eager to try out the Gizmosuit, but Gyro was hesitant to use it until he was certain it was ready. When B.U.D.D.Y. was threatening the lives of Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose, Dewey Duck, and Mark Beaks, Fenton used the Gizmosuit to become Gizmoduck and save them. Afterwards, Fenton pretended to have had nothing to do with Gizmosuit leaving the lab, but Gyro saw through him. Gyro then gave Fenton permission to keep using the suit to beta-test it. However, starting with foiling a bank robbery, Fenton began using the suit for more than just beta-testing. Around this time, Fenton discovered that using too many gizmos at once would overload the Gizmosuit's core processor, causing it to attempt to self-destruct. After Mark Beaks hired Gizmoduck to work for Waddle, Beaks attached a device to the Gizmosuit that would allow Beaks to shut the Gizmosuit down if Fenton ignored a Waddle customer's call. Eventually Beaks used this device to allow himself to take the Gizmosuit without the passcode. In his incompetency at using the Gizmosuit, Beaks simultaneously overloaded the core processor and nearly killed Huey Duck and M'ma Crackshell-Cabrera. Fenton took the suit back and saved them. Huey then rerouted the suit's controls into Fenton's brain. The old core processor was still going to explode, though, so Gizmoduck flew over Hookbill Harbour with it. It blew up, destroying the Gizmosuit and leaving Fenton badly injured. While Fenton was unconscious in the hospital, Gyro created a new Gizmosuit, keeping Huey's changes. When Fenton's shadow was brought to life by Magica De Spell, Fenton attempted to activate the Gizmosuit. However, Fenton's shadow shoved Fenton out of the Gizmosuit's way, and Fenton's shadow wore it instead. Donald Duck probably destroyed it in his fight with Fenton's shadow later, necessitating that Gyro rebuild the Gizmosuit again. Gandra Dee's nanites that turned Mark Beaks into Mega Beaks were made using stolen Gizmo Tech. Mark Beaks and Gandra Dee trashed the Gizmosuit during Fenton's fight with them. Gyro probably reconstructed it sometime afterward. Gizmos Officially named gizmos are written in bold. * Shoulder Blades * Pectoral Parachute * Gluteal Grapple * Helmet-copter * Pietillery * Laser Cannon * Ballpoint Pointer * Extendo-arms * Elbow Grease * Finger Gun Lasers * Hip-flexor Extendo-abs * Bagpipes * Midriff Missiles * Air Horn * Mallet * Confetti Cannon * Rocket Launcher * Rocket Thrusters * Necktie * Pencil * Toothbrush * Flamethrower Behind the Scenes The Gizmosuit first appeared in Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System. Category:Objects Category:2017 Continuum Category:Machines Category:Suits Category:Inventions of Gyro Gearloose (2017) Category:Inventions of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Category:Inventions of Huey Duck (2017)